


Little Boy Found

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, ageplay/infantilism, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Little Boy Lost:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/273967</p>
<p>Written as a fandomaid request for Deirdre Aithne</p>
<p>Severus does something special for his boy's twenty-first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Found

**Little Boy Found**

If Hermione Weasley found it surprising that Severus requested they meet for lunch in a London café early in July, she gave no hint of it, just greeted him warmly by the tables dotted outside on the pavement. The parasols above the tables were faded and worn, much like some of the tourists sitting underneath them.

"Mrs. Weasley," Severus said, inclining his head.

"Please, call me Hermione."

"Very well, Hermione. Would you like to sit outside or inside?"

"Oh, outside, please. It's such a lovely day, it would be a shame to waste it indoors."

Severus nodded and headed for one of the empty tables, although he would have preferred the dark interior of the café himself. Sunlight didn't really suit him. It just made him look even more sallow than usual. At least he wasn't wearing his usual black garb, he would have sweltered in this heat.

"I was very surprised to get your owl, Professor," Hermione said as she sat down and set her handbag on the empty seat beside her and picked up the plastic menu. "It's all very mysterious."

"You may call me Severus. After all, I am no longer your teacher."

"So, Severus, what did you want to talk to me about? Is Harry all right?"

"Harry is in fine physical health," Severus said.

"But not mentally, is that what you mean?"

"He is suffering more than his fair shares of nightmares, that is true," Severus said softly. "But that isn't why I wanted to see you." Severus stopped and glared at the waiter hovering by his elbow. He hated to have his flow interrupted.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked, pen poised over his notepad.

"I'll have a ham omlette with side salad and a cup of tea."

"And for you sir?"

"A coffee and a club sandwich."

The waiter moved away and Severus was free to take up his thread again. "Harry hasn't had an easy time of it since the war, Hermione. You would know that better than most. I want to do something special for his birthday, but I admit I am at a loss. I've already asked Harry what he would like, or what he would like to do, but he just tells me he will be happy with whatever he gets. Not very helpful when choosing a gift, I'm afraid."

"It's true, though," said Hermione. "Harry would be happy with whatever you get him, he always appreciates presents, no matter how small. Has he told you anything about his time with the Dursleys, Severus?"

"He has. That's one of the reasons why I want to do something special for him. He deserves something special, especially on his birthday."

"Well, there is something… I'm not sure though, it might be quite expensive."

"The price is of little concern. We were both well compensated for our part in the war. I have not yet used my award money from the Order of Merlin. If I can use the money to make Harry even one bit as happy as he makes me, then I want to do it."

The waiter arrived back with their drinks. Hermione added milk and sugar to her tea, stirring the cup, as if she wasn't sure whether or not she should say anything.

"Is it illegal?" Severus asked when he could bear the tension no longer, for he couldn't think of anything else that would make her so reticent.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just not sure that you would like it."

"But Harry would like it?"

"Yes. He's always wanted to go to Disneyworld in Florida, you know, the Muggle theme park? The Dursleys took Dudley one year when Harry was ten, but of course they didn't take Harry and he spent the holiday with Mrs. Figg. Harry felt so left out, especially when they went back to school and Dudley raved about it to all the other children. A few others had been as well and the place took on a magical quality for Harry, no pun intended. I think he'd appreciate being taken to Disneyworld, Severus, even if he is older now. A lot of adults go on their own, trying to recapture their childhood I suppose."

And if there was one thing Severus knew for sure, he knew that Harry was a man who'd had little to no childhood. The age-play Harry wanted was proof of that. Hermione was right, it wouldn't be a place that Severus would have considered visiting himself, too many screaming kids for his liking, but it wasn't Severus' birthday. It was Harry's and if Harry had always wanted to go to Disneyworld, then Disneyworld it was.

***

Harry knew the Weasleys wouldn't let his twenty-first birthday pass by without a party, but they'd also insisted that the party be hosted at the Burrow, so he and Severus didn't have to worry about a thing, just turn up on the day. Severus wasn't a great fan of parties, but at least this way, their quarters wouldn't be overrun with guests leaving the rooms in a mess. Harry still found it difficult to leave any mess alone, still feeling somewhere deep down that he was going to be punished for it. The Dursleys had a lot to answer for, but Severus was helping him come to terms with his past and Harry's need for structure in their relationship. Not just the structure, Harry wanted to feel loved and cherished like the child Harry had never been, and Severus gave him that too.

Harry had been reluctant to reveal his desires to be treated like a child sometimes, feeling that it was somehow wrong and dirty, although for Harry there wasn't really a sexual element do it. For, Severus, it was another matter entirely. He had something of a daddy kink and enjoyed it immensely when they shared intimacies when Harry was pretending to be a child. Harry also made sure to use the word 'daddy' a lot while he did so.

But now the party was over and they were making their goodbyes to everyone at the Burrow, for Severus had told them all they had a Portkey to catch. Portkeys had never been Harry's favourite mode of transport, even before he and Cedric landed in that graveyard. Harry didn't know where they were going, all Severus would tell him was that it was somewhere too far to fly on broomsticks and International Floo Travel was very erratic and not to be relied upon. So, all Harry knew was that it was somewhere abroad.

"Thank you for the lovely party, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said politely.

"Oh, it was no trouble, dear. And how many times have I asked you to call me Molly? We don't stand on ceremony here."

Harry grinned. "Thanks for the party, Molly. It was great."

"So glad you enjoyed it. And where is it you're taking Harry off to, Severus? A romantic cruise somewhere?"

"I hope not," Harry said in mock-horror. "I get seasick on a boating pond."

"It's a surprise," Severus said stiffly, folding his arms. "We really must go if we are to catch that Portkey."

Harry nodded and waved to the other guests, before following Severus out to the Weasleys' orchard. Harry smiled in reminiscence as they passed a low wooden bench beneath one of the apple trees. Severus paused by the bench, looked at Harry and then smiled at him. "Remembering our first kiss, are you?"

"Yep, it was so romantic. Snow on the ground, lights in the trees, carols coming from the house. It was wonderful."

"Indeed." Severus pulled Harry towards him and kissed him lightly, caressing Harry's cheek as he did so. "Sometimes I can't believe I really am this lucky being married to you. Maybe I'm dreaming it."

"Is it a good dream?" Harry asked, breathing heavily, feeling a tingle low down in his belly, but he knew they hadn't time to play quite yet.

"One of the best." Severus stepped back and removed an old newspaper from the pocket of his robe. "Hold on, we've only got a few seconds."

Harry pressed his hand next to Severus' on the newspaper and braced himself for the strange sensation, as if a fishing hook had pulled on his navel, and they were spinning through the vortex of time and space at a dizzying speed.

Harry landed on all fours, noticing at once that they were no longer in the balmy evening of an English countryside, but somewhere so hot and humid that his robes were soaked with perspiration in moments. They had landed in an alleyway between rows of buildings, most of them painted in very bright colours. Harry had never seen any sort of alleyway this clean before and he gazed around him in amazement.

Severus cast a spell so that both of them were dressed like Muggles and their robes had disappeared somewhere else. Harry never thought he'd see the day when he saw his husband wearing shorts! They were black, of course, but he was wearing a bright red t-shirt. Harry had never seen Severus in red before and he was surprised at how much he suited the deep shade. Harry glanced down at his own attire, he was dressed in navy shorts with a powder blue t-shirt. Both were wearing canvas deck shoes without socks and a few cooling charms cast soon took care of the heat and humidity.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking to the mouth of the alley. Lots of people were passing by, most dressed casually like he and Severus, some with children, some without, but most seemed to have permanent smiles on their faces.

"Haven't you guessed yet?" Severus asked, smirking. "Shall we go and see?"

Harry nodded and grabbed hold of Severus' hand. "Harry, it's Muggle here. I'm not sure how they will take seeing two men holding hands."

"Oh. Right," Harry said and pulled his hands away. He knew how much Severus hated being the centre of undue attention, but it hurt though. Hurt that Severus would rather placate some intolerant Muggles than hold Harry's hand on his birthday, even if they were in public.

"However," Severus said with a soft smile in Harry's direction. "Since when do I ever worry about what Muggles think? This is a big place, Harry. Daddy needs to hold your hand to make sure you don't get lost."

_Daddy_? Oh, Merlin! Harry felt a rush of lust at the word. It may not have started out sexually for Harry, this need to be treated childishly, but it certainly spiced things up in the bedroom when they played. Severus loved acting as his Daddy, so Harry knew they both liked it, Severus wasn't just doing it for Harry's sake.

"Yes, Daddy," Harry said, leaning up to give him a short kiss. "I don't want to get lost."

They held hands and wandered out of the alley. Harry stood, staring at the pastel coloured street they'd ended up on. At the other end of it was a pink castle with turrets and pennants flying. Children ran up and down, squealing excitedly as their parents rushed after them, some looking tired and haggard as they struggled to keep up with their offspring. Harry couldn't believe he was actually here.

"Severus! You took me to Disneyworld!" Harry turned to face his husband, feeling so overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude that he thought he'd cry.

"I did. Hermione suggested it and I knew I had to do it for you. Only the best for my boy on his birthday."

And now the tears did fall, Harry couldn't hold them back, no matter that they were in a very public space. Severus pulled him into an embrace and stroked long fingers down his back as Harry composed himself. "Thank you, Daddy. It's a wonderful present."

"Now, what shall we go on first?" Severus asked once Harry stepped back and removed his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"The spinning teacups!" Harry said, grinning madly and grabbing hold of Severus' hand to drag him along to their first ride.

***

Their hotel room resembled a toy store by the end of their holiday. The second large bed in the room held cuddly toys: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Thumper, Bambi, White Fang and more. Not to mention the jigsaws, board games, colouring books and pencils. DVDs of every animation were stacked in piles at the foot of the bed, they'd have to see if they could get Arthur Weasley to set up a DVD player in Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait to see them, cuddled up with his Daddy on the sofa as they shared popcorn and sweets. Harry had never seen any sort of film before, the Dursleys never let him watch television while they were there, although sometimes he sneaked a peek while dusting the living room. They turned it off quickly though if they caught him watching.

But it wasn't the soft toys, or the jigsaw puzzles, or the games, or the DVDs that drew Harry's eyes now. It was an outfit laid out on the other bed, the one he and Severus had been sleeping in. There was a white blouse with a large navy blue sailor collar with white piping and a blue bow, a short pleated navy skirt, frilly white knickers, a pair of white sheer stockings with lacy hold-ups and a pair of black patent shoes with an ankle strap. It was an outfit any little girl would love to wear, but it was all in Harry's size. Harry knew, even before trying it on that it would fit perfectly.

Severus glanced at the outfit on the bed then back at Harry. "Harry? Did I cross the line with this?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I just - how did you know I wanted to wear something like this?"

"I noticed you looking and I think you'd look great in it. Go into the bathroom and try it on. Let Daddy see you in your new outfit."

Harry gathered up the clothes, giving Severus a shy smile and a peck on the cheek before heading to the ensuite bathroom. It didn't take him long to undress and try on the new clothes, for he was as anxious to wear them as Severus was to see him in them. He pulled on the frilly knickers first, they felt so soft and silky against his skin and his hissed in pleasure as the fabric settled against his cock and arse. He glanced in the mirror and almost chuckled, his hairy legs did nothing for the look, so he cast a depilatory charm on them so that they were smooth. The stockings went next, then the skirt. It skimmed his thighs and there was a patch of bare skin at the top of his stockings and the bottom of his skirt. All that was left was the blouse and shoes, which he put on and studied his reflection for a moment in the mirror. His face was flushed, both with a kind of fascinated embarrassment that he was wearing girl's clothes, but also from the fact that he wanted to wear them and Severus hadn't run for the hills.

Harry stepped back into the bedroom, standing by the door, scuffing one foot against the other, feeling his whole body heat at the knowledge that Severus was gazing at him in this outfit. "Lovely, Harry. Twirl for Daddy, let me see the full effect."

Harry twirled around coming to a stop and feeling a bit light-headed.

"Wonderful," Severus said. "You've been such a good boy for your Daddy, haven't you?"

Harry swallowed, wondering how to bring up something that he'd been thinking about for a while now. Severus didn't mind the girl's clothes, but would he mind this? "I haven't, Daddy. I haven't been a good boy."

Severus sat down on the bed and patted his lap. "Sit down and tell me. What have you done?"

Harry settled himself in his Daddy's lap, the skirt riding up his legs so that it barely covered his groin. Severus' trailed his hand along Harry's bare thigh and then snaked below the skirt, fondling his cock through the frilly knickers. Harry gasped and bucked, losing his thread of thought for a moment.

"Have you been naughty, Harry?"

"I have, Daddy. I've been very naughty."

"In what way?"

"I - I had a dream, Daddy," Harry said breathlessly, feeling Severus' erection pressing against his arse. "It made me feel funny - you know - down there." Harry waved to his groin and blushed even more, almost as if he was a child relating this story. "And I - I touched myself, Daddy. It felt so good and I couldn't stop, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to."

"And why weren't you supposed to touch yourself there, Harry?"

"Because I'm yours, Daddy. Only you are allowed to touch me like that, but I broke that rule, didn't I, Daddy?" Harry was glad Severus was going along with the game so far.

"You did. That was very naughty, Harry, very naughty indeed. Now, what do you think your punishment should be?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I think you should spank me, Daddy." There, it was out, the one thing he had never asked for before and Severus had never even hinted that he wanted to do.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Severus asked, pressing softly on Harry's cock.

"Please, Severus. I want to try it."

"You don't want this because of the Dursleys, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, this is different, Severus. I know it's only a pretend punishment. We're playing and I thought it might feel good to be spanked by my Daddy. Please, Daddy?" Harry knew Severus could never resist him when he begged and now was no exception.

"Very well, Harry. Face down over my lap and you are not to come on my trousers, is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry replied as he stood up and got into position. His cock fit comfortably in the V of Severus' legs and he rubbed a bit, enjoying the friction on his cock.

"There will be ten spanks, Harry. You will count them."

Harry nodded as he waited expectantly for the first blow to fall. Severus pulled his skirt up and yanked down the knickers, the material just on the edge of Harry's buttocks. The first slap of skin on skin had Harry gasping for breath and he almost forgot the number. "One!" he panted. It stung, Merlin it stung, more than he was expecting and he wondered if he could sit still enough for nine more.

Two and three landed in quick succession, they landed like a trail of fire in the middle of his arse and Harry wriggled, not sure whether he was trying to get away or to get more spanks. His cock was throbbing in equal measure with his arse and he'd never been so hard in his life. Had Severus known it would arouse him beyond measure? Was that why he'd given the warning about not coming?

"F-f-four!" Harry gasped, pressing down against Severus' legs as the spanking continued. "F-five! Five!" he was sobbing now, tears leaking beneath his glasses, but he didn't tell his Daddy to stop. Severus varied the sixth and seven strokes, one on the top of his thigh, one at the crease of his buttocks.

"Nearly done, Harry," Severus said as he struck eight and nine, one on each cheek and Harry cried out the numbers. Ten was almost gentle, just a soft pat against his arse. "There, Harry. It's all over, you've been such a good boy for Daddy today. I think you deserve a reward." Severus lifted Harry up and settled him on his lap again. Harry hissed as his painful arse came in contact with Severus' trousers.

"Have I been good, Daddy? Really?" Harry asked, sniffling a little, although the pain had eased quite a bit by now.

"Yes, Harry. My wonderful boy. I think you deserve a kiss after all that."

Harry leaned over to Severus' mouth and kissed him, long and deep, his arousal spiking even higher. Severus pulled away and smiled at him. "I meant a different type of kiss, Harry. Lean over the bed for me." Severus set Harry down on the floor and Harry stood there, dazed for a moment. Severus' kisses always had that effect on him. Severus pulled Harry's knickers down so that Harry could step out of them. It felt deliciously naughty knowing that he was naked under his skirt and his cock tented the pleats at the front of it.

"Kneel down and lean over the bed for Daddy."

Harry obeyed, wondering what Severus was going to do. "Good boy," Severus caressed Harry's arse through the material, before pulling the skirt up onto his lower back and holding it there with a whispered spell. There was a rustle of clothes as Severus knelt behind him and Harry's breath caught in his throat, the anticipation getting to him. Whatever Severus was going to do, Harry knew it would be wonderful. It was always wonderful when his Daddy touched him.

"Please!" Harry panted, his hands gripping the coverlet and his body undulating against the bed, his cock so hard it was painful now. Severus had kept him on edge so long already. He felt a soft breath against the skin of his arse, a whispered cleaning spell, then a lick from his tailbone right down his sac. "What - oh God!" Harry moaned, never having felt anything like it before. Severus licked him again, harder this time and Harry squirmed against the bed.

Severus licked the crease of his arse a few more times, before his tongue settled against  
the puckered hole. Harry gasped, surprised at how _good_ it felt, that tongue trying to gain entrance. His arse twitched a bit and _pulled_ Severus' tongue inside him. A tongue was nothing like fingers or a cock. It was softer, more pliable and able to do things to his insides that had Harry howling and humping the bed. Harry didn't know what he wanted to do more: press his cock down on the bed or press his arse back against Severus' face. In the end, he was trying his best to do both at the same time, twisting his body backwards and forwards, never wanting this bliss to end.

Severus was slurping at him, moaning as he licked Harry's arse like some rare delicacy, both Severus' hands pulling Harry's arse as wide as he could, as if he needed to get more of Harry's taste. The fact that Severus was so obviously enjoying this sent a jolt of pleasure throughout Harry's body. All too soon, Harry felt the familiar tingles at the bottom of his belly and in his balls that preceded his orgasm. He did his best to hold on, trying to make it last, but with one twirl of Severus' tongue against his inner channel, he was lost.

" _OHH! OHH! DADDY! DADDY_!!!" Harry squealed as the climax roared through him with such force that his vision greyed out for a bit. He was dimly aware of Severus' hands clasped tightly on each arse cheek, a brush of nose and tongue as Severus kept lapping at his arse until Harry's cock had no more left to give and the bed beneath him was soaked with his come. Harry's whole body trembled with aftershocks, his legs felt like jelly rather than flesh and bone and he fell face first onto the bedcovers.

"Severus," Harry mumbled sleepily. "Did you want to fuck me now, Daddy?" Harry asked, angling his head to look at his husband.

Severus blushed at him and looked down at his groin. Harry saw the widening wet patch and grinned, glad he wasn't the only one who'd ever come in his trousers.

"You came? Just from doing that to me?" Harry pushed himself up and sat down on the bed, avoiding the wet patch where he'd just come.

"I did," Severus said. "Have you any idea how hot you sounded? I came when you did, I didn't even need to touch my cock."

"That is hot," Harry agreed. "Now you won't be teasing me anymore when I get off just on the sound of your voice sometimes, will you?"

"I'm not sure I can promise that," Severus said. "You know I quite like to tease you."

"You do. I like it when you tease me, Daddy."

Harry wasn't at all surprised to see Severus' cock twitch within his trousers, but he knew it would be a while before either of them were feeling up for round two.

"Did you have a good holiday, Harry?" Severus asked, leaning down and kissing Harry's hair after another cleaning spell on his mouth.

"It was wonderful, Daddy," said Harry, snuggling up on Severus's shoulders and glancing at all the gifts piled up on the other bed. "But you didn't have to buy me so many things."

"Daddy can spoil his boy if he wants. You deserve to be spoiled, Harry and I want to do it. Daddy knows best."

Harry grinned and kissed him, remembering that knee-trembling orgasm. "Yes, my Daddy always knows what's best for me."

THE END


End file.
